Distributed mobile architecture (dMA) enables multiple dMA nodes (e.g., each dMA node including a dMA server and one or more base transceiver stations (BTSs)) that service one or more mobile stations to be interconnected via Internet Protocol (IP) connections.
This interconnectivity defines a dMA network in which voice and data calls to and from the one or more mobile stations may be switched at the edge of the dMA network (e.g., via the dMA nodes), reducing a need for backhaul of traffic to a mobile switching center (MSC) over a backhaul infrastructure that is ubiquitous in and a major contributor to high costs of the existing mobile networks.
A dMA gateway (dMAG) may be employed in the dMA network to provide switching of voice and data calls to and from one or more of the plural legacy networks, including public switch telephone networks (PSTNs), IP networks, other wireless systems, and the like, while keeping the edge-switching efficiencies of the dMA network.
A failure in the operation of the dMAG or the dMAG going offline disrupts continuity of service between the one or more mobile stations and the one or more of the plural legacy networks. In the case of the dMAG failing or otherwise going offline, the dMA nodes associated with the failed or offline dMAG may experience a disruption in servicing the communication of the associated one or more mobile stations with the plural legacy networks.